


A Day In Their Wonderful Life

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Characters, LGBTQ Female Characters, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: A day in the married life of Bulma Briefs and her wife, Android 18.
Relationships: Android 18/Bulma Briefs
Kudos: 1





	A Day In Their Wonderful Life

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey y'all. I know that it's been a while since I've written anything. I decided to write a one-shot to get myself back into writing before I write new chapters for my current fanfics. I'll write more Bulma/18 fanfics in the future and more Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z/Dragon Ball Super fanfics as well. I really enjoyed writing this. Now on with the story.

Bulma sighed softly to herself as she tinkered with her current invention in her lab that was in CapsuleCorp. When she heard soft footsteps, it wasn’t long until she felt the arms of her wife wrapped around her waist, resting her head in the crook of her neck. She flushed bright red as she did every time she was around the blonde android.

“Lazuli, what are you doing? I thought you were out shopping?” It was earlier that morning when Android 18, also known as Lazuli when she was human had said she was going to pick up a few things from the store.

“Well, I’m back home now. The groceries are already put away in the kitchen. I also bought us a couple things to use in the bedroom along with some new clothes. I figured that we needed them.” She smiled into Bulma’s neck, she lightly sniffed her hair, inhaling her scent. 

“Did you just sniff me? That’s actually kinda sweet.” Bulma blushed even redder than she already was. It wasn’t the first time 18 had sniffed her and it probably wouldn’t be the last time either. 

“Yes, I did. You know that I love the way you smell. I have said it a thousand times and I’ll say it a thousand more. I don’t know if I’ve ever told you this or not, but when I became an android, all of my senses were heightened. Including my sense of smell. Which is a good and bad thing, depending on the smell. And yours is by far, the most wonderful one I have ever known in my entire life.” 18 could never lie to her wife. It was absolutely the last thing she would ever do. 

“I didn’t know that for sure, but it actually makes a lot of sense. When I tried to figure out if I could make you human with our current technology just ten years ago, I did notice a list of things that were as you just said, heightened when you became an android. I didn’t look through all of them though.” She felt a little bit guilty about it.

“Hey, it’s okay. There’s no reason for you to feel guilty whatsoever. I didn’t even think about it until just now. I do wish that I was human again sometimes, but if I was, we would have never met in the first place. So that’s one of the many good things to come out of that happening to me all those years ago.” She turned Bulma around in her arms, bringing her in for a much needed kiss that caused them both to let out small moans. 

Bulma pulled out of the kiss, resting her forehead against 18’s for a moment. They stared deeply into each other’s eyes, both blushing once more. The bluenette’s stomach growled, letting them know she was hungry. She giggled a little.

“I guess it’s time for me to eat. You know how I get really busy and forget to eat. I have to stop that. I also need to start eating healtheir.” She let out an embarrassed laugh. 

“Well, let’s go then. You can finish this tomorrow. For now, let’s eat. I would love to make you feel good too. We haven’t had a chance to make love or fuck in nearly two weeks and I really, really want us to make up for lost time.” She smirked when she noticed that her wife’s breathing picked up.

“I’ll love that more than anything, 18. I’m starving for two things right now; you and food. I don’t want to pass out during sex, so food first than sex.” Bulma chuckled softly to herself. She could never get enough of 18. She always knew exactly how to please her. 18 was the first and only other woman she had ever been with. They dated for three years, then they married four years later. And she had never been happier than when she was with her.

“Food than sex it is. Both sound pretty amazing to me.” They walked arm in arm back to the house that was their home. After being together for so long, there were hardly any secrets between them.

**Author's Note:**

> AN2: And that's the end of this one-shot. I recently started writing the second chapter of Meeting Her Again, which should be finished soon. And I do apologize for how short this one-shot was, it's perfect the way it is. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
